Problem: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_1 = -4$ $a_i = a_{i-1} - 3$ What is $a_{11}$, the eleventh term in the sequence?
Answer: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $-4$ and the common difference is $-3$ To find the eleventh term, we can rewrite the given recurrence as an explicit formula. The general form for an arithmetic sequence is $a_i = a_1 + d(i - 1)$ . In this case, we have $a_i = -4 - 3(i - 1)$ To find $a_{11}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 11$ into the our formula. Therefore, the eleventh term is equal to $a_{11} = -4 - 3 (11 - 1) = -34$.